1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an image processing system, and, in particular, to an image processing system capable of combining two or more blocks of image data different in pixel density into one page of image data at a predetermined pixel density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in Class 2 and 3 facsimile machines among Group 4 facsimile machines and also Type 2 teletex machines, in order to realize the so-called mixed mode function, it is required to be capable of receiving or transmitting image data having different pixel densities, and, thus, a pixel density conversion function must be provided.
Conventionally, such a pixel density conversion function was provided in the form of software, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 62-31892, which was filed on Aug. 2, 1985 and published on Feb. 10, 1987. In this case, however, it requires an exorbitant amount of time for combining two or more blocks of image data different in pixel density into one page of document having image data of a predetermined pixel density, and, thus, it is rather disadvantageous in speed. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications Nos. 60-240275 and 62-11730 disclose similar image processing systems; however, both of these publications fail to teach to combine two or more blocks of image data different in pixel density into one page of image data having a predetermined pixel density.